1. Field
The present invention relates to body care compositions of matter such as moisturizers, lotions, creams, shampoos, hair conditioning and coloring agents, and to body care methods utilizing such compositions.
2. State of the Art
Many skin and hair care products on the market today make claims to rejuvenate skin and hair. Skin care products are claimed to contain moisturizers for dehydrated aging skin. Hair care products are claimed to build body into limp hair. Apparently none of these preparations address the central issue, which is the ongoing damage to the skin and hair from chronic dehydration.
Most skin care products have an oil or cream base. The problem to be overcome is not one of loss of skin oil but, rather, the chronic loss of moisture, which is one of the aging factors. There is a need for a product which will enable water to penetrate the dehydrated epidermal structures, i.e., skin, hair, and nails.